


This Girl

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's just cute, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Song fic(Kinda), This fic ran away with it's self, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: The Doctor discoverer's Yaz's love for country music, specifically romantic country songs.Song title - This Girl by Hunter Hayes.





	This Girl

Ryan and Graham had decided to stay behind this time when The Doctor had shown up for them, it was coming up to Grace's birthday and the wanted to just spend the time together, remembering her. The Doctor had understood, of course she had. Being that it was just The Doctor and Yaz this time round, she had thought they could do something more peaceful. Currently The Doctor was in the library, trying to figure out just where to take Yaz that she hadn't even realized that the young girl had shown up. 

Yaz had fled her flat as soon as she heard the TARDIS, she'd managed to fall out with every member of her family, half we're convinced she was seeing Ryan, the other half convinced she was seeing The Doctor, and all were concerned that she'd joined a cult with how much she disappeared. She had a bag packed with a few change of clothes waiting at the end of her bed for when she could escape to the TARDIS. 

Once she got to the TARDIS she dropped her bag by the purple sofa that had shown up in the console room after her and Ryan were talking about how they could get one through the TARDIS doors. She think's it showed up because of Ryan enthusiastically saying they could take the doors off to get the sofa in. The next time they walked through the doors, there was the sofa, much to The Doctor's delight. 

She soon noticed that The Doctor wasn't in the console room, it was too quiet, no rambling, no tinkering, just the low hum of the TARDIS. Shrugging, Yaz hooked her phone up to the console, she clicked onto Spotify and started playing her favorite playlist - Country Kind of Love - she had a soft spot for country music in general, but romantic country? She loved it. Never failed to make her smile when she was feeling low. 

She hummed along to a few of the songs, dancing around the console. Slowly the fight's with her family slipped away. It was just her and the music, nothing could make her feel sad or angry when she was listening to country. It had a calming effect on her. She drifted her fingers over a few of the buttons and levers, wondering where they would end up if she pulled and or pushed any, wondering if the TARDIS would even take off or if she would just break the whole thing. 

She moved around to her phone when her favorite song in the playlist started playing. With a smile on her face, she set it to loop just the one song for a while. Sure she didn't have a girl, but there was just something about the song, the emotion you could hear in the voice as he sang about loving his girl. It made Yaz smile wishfully each time it played. She might not currently have a girl, but that didn't mean she didn't want a girl. 

_I love this girl watching that throwback movie with a glass of wine_   
_My real deal girl with her hair up, guard down, telling me what's on her mind_

Yaz could see herself, sat down at the end of a trip, glass of wine in her hand, with The Doctor sat beside her. Both of the smiling at some old classic playing in the background, neither of them really paying attention, more interested in each other. Both just chatting away, about everything and nothing at all. Simple. 

_Call me crazy, but I don't think I'm ever gonna have a hard time learning how to love this girl_   
_She's meeting all my friends_   
_Yeah, I even told my mom about her_

She was really into the song now, not only dancing around the console, but also singing along to the words, not a care if The Doctor saw her or even if the boy's decided they did want to join the trip and came through the door. She was too engrossed with her fantasy. Her and her Doctor, together and happy. Something only Yaz could dream about, there was no way she would tell The Doctor, she didn't want to make thing's awkward for everyone. 

_I'm falling more and more every minute, and I don't think I can live without her_   
_I go on and on about how I could go_   
_On and on about how much I love this girl, yeah_

She really didn't want to imagine living without The Doctor, not after all they had seen and been through so far together. Yes she hadn't really known The Doctor all that long, but Yaz knew what she was feeling. Just because she wasn't going to act on the feeling's, didn't mean she hadn't acknowledged that she had them. She was falling in love with The Doctor, more and more every trip they took, every smile that was sent her way, she was hopelessly in love. 

_How lucky am I that I get to love this girl? (Love this girl)_   
_I get to see that side of her that no one knows but me_   
_She's a "one of a kind"_   
_It's a one in a million chance that I would find her hand in mine_   
_It's crazy I'm the lucky guy, the guy that gets to love this girl_   
_Oh, the guy that gets to love this girl_

Yaz was lucky and she knew it. Anyone who got to love The Doctor was lucky, she knew she wasn't the first and she knew she wouldn't be the last, but for now, she was luck. The Doctor was softer around her, she noticed it almost right away, with Ryan and Graham, she was different, not harsh with them, but different, Yaz knew she could get away with things that maybe the boy's couldn't. It made her smile every time she thought about it. 

_My paradise is that bed-head beauty with the sleepy eyes_   
_My best night is anyone that ends with her_   
_Yeah, I swear that I'd trade everything I chase_   
_They could take it all away_   
_Long as I get to love this girl_

Just because they weren't together, didn't mean that Yaz hadn't imagined what The Doctor would look like, waking up in the morning. She could see her blinking her eyes open, momentarily confused, blonde hair falling into her face. She knew what the night's were like to a degree, seeing the excitement still on The Doctor's face from the adventure they had been on. Her bouncing around the TARDIS, getting biscuits when she remembered where the peddle was. Yaz loved those nights. 

The song flowed into the last chorus as Yaz still danced her way around the TARDIS. She had imagined time and time again what a relationship with The Doctor would be like. The way nothing would really change, but everything would change. 

She hadn't noticed that The Doctor had finally shown up, just enough to hear the last of the song. She had finally figured out where she was going to take Yaz, when she had noticed the music. Curiously she made her way to the console room, there she found Yaz, looking happy and carefree as she danced and sung along to the music. The Doctor was glad that Yaz felt so at home in the TARDIS, it made her hearts beat just that little bit harder in her chest for the young girl. 

The TARDIS hummed loudly, breaking Yaz out of the moment she was in, she placed her hand on the console. "I wish I could understand what you said, I bet you have jut as many stories to tell as The Doctor does." She laughed softly, she had taken to talking to the TARDIS when no one was around, sure The Doctor did it, but she knew what the TARDIS was saying, Yaz had no clue. 

The Doctor grinned as she listened to Yaz. "Yaz! Brilliant Yaz! You talk to her too!" The Doctor bounded her way up to Yaz, face split in a huge grin. Yaz for her part blushed and ducked her head. The TARDIS hummed loudly again. "She wishes you could understand her too Yaz! She does have stories, fantastic ones at that, probably start off by telling you how I stole her."

"Doctor! Rambling again." Yaz Laughed. 

"Oops." The Doctor blushed. "I have a great place to take you today! Though, maybe I should just take you to a country concert." She tiled her head. "That was what you were listening to right?" 

"Yes it was country, it's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, help's me clear my mind, calms me down after fight's with my family too." 

The Doctor only then noticed the bag by the door. "You fought with your family? Oh Yaz, I'm sorry." 

Yaz just shook her off. "It's fine Doctor, same old argument's I've been having since..." Yaz trailed off, she didn't want to say _since I met you_ , but it was true, she just didn't want The Doctor feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault. 

"Since?" The Doctor tilted her head. "Since what Yaz?" 

"Since I met you." Yaz mumbled, not making eye contact with The Doctor. 

The Doctor frowned. "You've been fighting with them this whole time?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Yaz." 

Yaz finally looked up at The Doctor. "It's fine, it's nothing serious, not really, just annoying questions about who I'm seeing and if I've joined a cult." Yaz paused to see The Doctor's reaction. 

"Cult? This isn't a cult Yaz! I know cults, not good, very bad things in fact." Yaz was glad The Doctor seemed to over look the _who I'm seeing_ part. "Wait, who you're seeing? Are you seeing someone?" 

Yaz thought she heard disappointment in The Doctor's voice, but it was probably just wishful thinking. "Glad it's not a cult, can you tell my mum and Nani that, they seem to think it more than dad and Sonya." She laughed awkwardly. "I'm not seeing anyone Doctor, and that seems to be the problem apparently. Dad and Nani think I'm seeing Ryan, which wouldn't annoy me if they would listen to me when I say I'm not." 

Yaz huffed as she moved to sit on the sofa, the music had faded to background music, thanks to the TARDIS she would guess. The Doctor plopped down next to her. "Why don't they believe you? Surely if you and Ryan were together, you would tell them right?" 

"Of course I'd tell them if I was, which is why it frustrates me. They don't believe me when I say I'm not seeing someone, but I know that if I tell them I am seeing someone, they will be even more unbearable. Mum is the worst when it comes to things like this." 

"Your mum is the worst? Who does she think your seeing?" 

Yaz laughed, she had to. Of course The Doctor would ask her, this conversation was a mistake. "Remember? She think's I'm seeing you. She asked us about it back home, with the spiders?" 

The Doctor nodded. "I remember now." She paused for a moment. "We still aren't seeing each other are we? I get confused sometimes if I'm seeing someone or not, sorta just happens with me. But we're not, not then and not now?" 

Yaz could tell The Doctor was genuinely confused and asking if they were seeing each other. "If we were seeing each other Doctor, there would be a lot more kissing." She mentally slapped herself, her mouth had a mind of it's own she swears. Always landing her in trouble and running away with itself. 

"Not kissing Yaz means not seeing Yaz." She nodded once. "Got it." 

For a moment an awkward silence fell over the pair. "So, if I kiss you, does that mean we're seeing each other? Or that I'm seeing you, but your not seeing me? How does it work? Do we both have to kiss each other to see each other? And are we only seeing each other when we kiss?" 

Yaz's brain short circuited. She sat there looking at The Doctor with her mouth hanging open. After a moment of The Doctor looking at Yaz, concerned that her young companion had broken, Yaz finally spoke. "Generally, if there is consensual kissing between both parties involved, it means their seeing each other, and no, not only when their kissing are they seeing each other, unless their a friends with benefits kinda deal I suppose." 

The Doctor mulled over the information Yaz had just given her. Yaz was panicking, why she was talking about this with The Doctor was beyond her, hope had filled her chest, hope that maybe, just maybe, The Doctor felt for her, what she felt for The Doctor. 

"Yaz?" The Doctor's voice was soft, but still made Yaz jump, since she had been lost in her own thought's. She turned her head to The Doctor and hummed softly to indicate for her to continue. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" 

Yaz to her surprise, didn't pass out, or gape at The Doctor. A grin spread across her face, inside her mind was screaming, the hope hadn't been for nothing. "Yes." She barely had time to respond before The Doctor's lip's were on hers. The Doctor's finger's gently wound their way into her hair, pulling her in close. Her hand's fell to The Doctor's waist, slowly they moved so they were laying on the sofa. 

A few minutes passed of them just trading soft kisses and smiles between them. The Doctor broke the peaceful silence after a while. "Are we seeing each other now?" She tilted her head in the way that Yaz had classed as 'cute confused puppy' waiting for Yaz to answer her. 

Yaz grinned and kissed The Doctor again softly. "I think we have some talking to do, set boundaries and what not, but yes, I would very much like it if we were seeing each other, if that's what you want as well." Yaz knew that she wanted The Doctor, more than anything, and sure The Doctor had been the one to ask if she could kiss Yaz, but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to be with Yaz. 

The Doctor nodded quickly. "Very much too. Want to be seeing you that is. And kissing, love the kissing part, very good." Yaz laughed and shook her head at The Doctor. 

"My silly Doctor." 

They never did go to the planet The Doctor planned to show Yaz. They never went to the concert either. They spend their day together, exploring and getting to know each other in a new way. They decided that they wouldn't keep the relationship to themselves, but would play a little game and let the boy's figure it out on their own. Little did the boy's know, but the first one to figure it out got a whole fifty points! 

They did decide that they would tell Najia, together. The Doctor could see that Yaz was nervous about telling her mum about them, not because her mum wouldn't approve, the opposite in fact, her mum would be smug that she was right, wouldn't let Yaz live it down for a while. Which is why they figured that Najia didn't need to know right away, she could wait for a few days, till the relationship wasn't so new. 

The Doctor and Yaz had all the time in the universe to tell people they were seeing each other, for now, they were just happy to keep it to themselves, for now. 

 


End file.
